Angela Hammond
Angela hammond1.jpg|Angela Hammond Angela Hammond Age Progression.jpg|Age Progression of Angela (age 43) Real Name: Angela Marie Hammond Nicknames: Angie Location: Clinton, Missouri Date: April 4, 1991 Bio Occupation: Bank clerk and college student Date of Birth: February 9, 1971 Height: 4' 11" Weight: 120 lbs. Marital Status: Engaged Characteristics: Brown hair, brown eyes Case Details: Twenty-year-old Angela Hammond was four months pregnant and engaged to Rob Shafer, an athlete who planned to be in the military. At around 10PM on April 4, 1991, she dropped him off at his home after a barbecue. They planned to meet later after his mother got home from work. He was babysitting his brother at the time. Angela spent some time with a friend and at 11:15PM, Angela called Rob from a pay phone seven blocks from his house. While talking to him, she noticed a suspicious man circle the block several times in a green Ford pickup truck. It then pulled up beside her. The driver got out and used the phone before getting back into his truck. He took out a flashlight and flashed it around the area, looking for something. Angela asked him if he needed to use the phone, and he replied that she could carry on and he'd try it again in a minute. Then, out of nowhere, there was a scream from Angela. Rob dropped the phone and got in his car to save her. He drove towards the pay phone and the abductor's truck sped past him in the opposite direction. Somebody (possibly Angela) yelled out to him from it. He threw his car in reverse and damaged the transmission. He followed the truck two miles before the transmission failed as he turned right. Unfortunately, the truck got away and was never seen again. An extensive search began for Angela, the abductor, and his truck. They checked hundreds of trucks matching the description, but none could be identified as his. With few leads in the case, investigators questioned Rob's story. At first, no witnesses were found to corroborate his account. A polygraph examination on him indicated that he was telling the truth. Two witnesses came forward, seeing a truck and suspicious person around the pay phones between 11:30 and 11:45PM, shortly before Angela's disappearance. Within a week, Rob was cleared. Angela's abduction may have been connected to two other nearby kidnapping/murders earlier in the year in Missouri. One involved a forty-two-year-old convenience store worker named Trudy Darby near Macks Creek, who was robbed and kidnapped on January 19, 1991 and whose body was discovered two days later. She had been raped and shot twice in the head. The other involved thirty-year-old Cheryl Kenney, another convenience store worker in Nevada, who was kidnapped on February 27. She has not been seen since. Investigators hold out little hope that either Angela or Cheryl are alive; however, there have been several unconfirmed sightings of Angela in the weeks following her disappearance. hammond_angela_suspect.jpg|Sketch of abductor Angela hammond4 window decal.jpg|Fish decal on abductor's truck Suspects: Rob was initially considered a suspect in Angela's disappearance. However, he was later cleared. According to him, her, and the other witnesses, the abductor is described as an a old, white bearded man with glasses who drove an older late 60s to early 70s model two-tone Ford pickup with the mural of a fish jumping out of water on the back window. Rumors are he may have been serial killer Kenneth McDuff, whose killing spree spanned from 1966 to 1992, but this is unconfirmed. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 5, 1992 episode. It was also featured on The Maury Povich Show. Angela's mother Marsha Cook later befriended Janis McCall, whose daughter Stacy vanished along with her friend Suzie and Suzie's mother Sherrill Levitt. Results: Unsolved. Trudy's murder was eventually solved with the convictions of half-brothers Jesse Rush, 15, and Marvin Chaney, 29; however, Cheryl and Angela's cases still remain unsolved. Investigators suspect that the brothers were involved in the other two cases. However, they have not been charged. One rumor suggests Angela was murdered and thrown into a well in the old artesian park in Clinton, Missouri, close to the site of a very old water ride, but it is unknown if that has been explored. A reward is being offered for leads in Angela's case. Links: * Angela Hammond on Unsolved.com * Angela Hammond on the Charley Project * Angela Hammond on the Doe Network * FBI tapped in search for area missing woman * Police fear link among abductions (Page 1) (Page 2) * Authorities follow leads in woman's disappearance * Squad can’t find trace of woman * Missing woman remains mystery * Woman’s grandparents add to reward for info * Woman's whereabouts remain mystery * 'Unsolved Mysteries' features local actress * TV program prompts new tips in case * Missouri mothers form bond out of tragedies * No sign found of missing woman * The Mysterious Abduction of Angela Hammond * Where is Angela Hammond? Kidnapped from a phone booth and never seen again * Angela Hammond on MySpace ---- Category:Missouri Category:1991 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Ford-Related Cases Category:Unsolved